The present invention relates to a slide mounter for preparing photographic slides for use with slide projectors. More specifically, the invention relates to an apparatus for advancing a film transparency severed from a photographic film web into a slide mount to prepare the photographic slide.
Typically, slide mounters include a knife assembly for severing individual film transparencies from the photographic film web. The severed film transparencies are inserted into a pocket of the slide mount. In particular, the slide mounts are formed of between upper and lower frame sections connected along an outer border to define a pocket therebetween. The severed film transparency is advanced into the pocket of the slide mount through an insertion opening defined between the upper and lower frame sections. The film transparency is advanced until a leading edge of the film transparency abuts a final edge of the pocket of the slide mount.
In the past, the severed film transparency has been inserted into the pocket of the slide mount by engaging the film transparency either toward the leading edge or the trailing edge thereof. However, in past applications, the exposed image of the film transparency has been either susceptible to damage or misalignment when inserted into the slide mount.
Thus, there has been a continuing need to provide an apparatus for properly inserting a severed film transparency into the pocket of the slide mount which will not damage or scratch the film.